Episode 8339 (14th December 2018)
Realsing Nicola is embezzling money from Home Farm, Graham gets her to serve Bernice with an eviction notice. Elsewhere, Harriet tries to reach out and help Dawn whilst things aren't looking good for Debbie. Plot Megan has spent the night with Graham at Home Farm. Graham decides it's time to get back in control of things. It's the first day of Debbie's trial and she doesn't want anyone to accompany her to court but Charity and Cain won't allow her to face this alone. Nicola and Priya arrive at Home Farm to find the office has had a makeover. Nicola silently panics when Graham mentions he did an audit. Graham hands Priya eviction notices and asks her to speak with the tenants today although he manages to talk Nicola into breaking the bad news instead. Debbie has a special breakfast with Sarah and Jack ahead of court. Faith, Lydia and Sam arrive at the farm to look after Sarah and Jack whilst Debbie is in court. Things are a bit awkward over breakfast in the pub backroom. After sending Priya out of the office, Graham tells Nicola that more responsibility means more money then goes through the properties that are to be sold off with her. Dale Head and Brook Cottage are to be sold so Nicola will need to evict her own sister. Dawn watches as Harriet leaves Woodbine Cottage. Jimmy approaches Robert in the café and reveals he knows about his and Nicola's plan. A solemn Nicola appears and explains she's been tasked with handing out eviction notices and she couldn't say no as she wants to keep Graham onside. Jimmy isn't happy that Nicola is choosing money over family. Faith, Moira, Lydia and Sam have great fun as they play charades with Sarah. Sarah insists it's not right they're laughing whilst Debbie is stuck in court and worries her mum may be found guilty. Paddy suggests to Chas that they could get away for a while. Rhona makes Harriet aware Dawn is a prostitute. Debbie, Cain and Charity return from court. It doesn't look good for Debbie but they try to hide it from Sarah. Harriet witnesses Dawn in the front garden of Woodbine Cottage. Dawn walks towards Rhona and Harriet and apologises to Rhona. After working herself up, Nicola knocks at Brook Cottage and serves Bernice with the eviction notice. Unsurprisingly, Bernice is furious with her sister. Harriet approaches Dawn at the bus stop and asks her if she was in her house. Dawn confirms she was. Harriet acknowledges she shouldn't have got involved with Dawn's dad but states she loved him. Harriet then shows Dawn her locket which contains a photo of her as a girl and tells Dawn she's always treasured it as she loved her and her dad - she still does. Dawn believes Harriet is trying to ease her conscience. Harriet begs for the chance to make it up and invites Dawn to stay but that's the last thing Dawn wants. Debbie explains to Faith that Simon lied in court and said she asked him to use acid. Cain and Charity encourage Debbie to keep positive but Debbie believes she's going to be sent down. Graham is impressed that Nicola actually served Bernice with the eviction notice. He explains to Megan that Nicola is stealing money from the business but she doesn't realise he's actually one step ahead of her. Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road *Hotten Road bus stop Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes